Forum:Zeldapedia's own Timeline Theory
I was just thinking about other Zelda Websites and their timeline theory's and i was thinking Why dosen't Zeldapedia have their own timeline theory? I was thinking about it and i was wondering if you guys want an "Unofficial Zeldapedia Timeline Theory". But of course we will have to have 50% or over of the Zeldapedians to accept a theory (if of course we are to have one at all). --Power courage wisdom and time 02:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) why the neutral face? --Power courage wisdom and time 02:47, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Hyrulean Civil War | Ocarina of Time / \ The Minish Cap Majora's Mask | | Great Flood Twilight Princess | | Wind Waker Agahnim revives Ganondorf | | Phantom Hourglass A Link to the Past | | Link and Tetra Oracle games (which order I'm not certain) find a new Hyrule | | Link's Awakening One of the Zeldas, maybe Tetra, is the Zelda that is put to sleep until Zelda II | Four Swords | Four Swords Adventures | Original Legend of Zelda | Zelda II: The Adventure of Link I just klicked on it and those are suggestions I think We should have a web theory. and FS do explain that.more specifically.in short. --Power courage wisdom and time 03:16, 3 April 2008 (UTC) FS you are a admin right? Could you talk to the other admins about this and OTO can you help me tell other Zeldapedians about this i think more people and admins need to know about this. --Power courage wisdom and time 03:21, 3 April 2008 (UTC) The only thing I think may be different is The Minish Cap, which I think belongs before Four Swords due to its origin story of the Four Sword. If it occurred before The Wind Waker, it would have likely been destroyed with Hyrule. The only other thing is that Ganondorf seemingly was sent to the Dark World following Twilight Princess. I don't know how Agahnim could revive him if he had long been rumored to have been sealed within the Dark World. It's my thought that since the Master Sword was the final key to the Realm that it sent Ganondorf's spirit (along with the Triforce of Power) to the Dark World and that likely the Ancient Sages placed the seal on the Realm, as is stated in ALttP's legends. This would be in keeping with their descendants being the Seven Maidens later on as well, since they were all basically human or were once human figures. Agahnim likely became a willing vessel for Ganondorf's soul so that he could act outside the Dark World. Agahnim basically played the same role Zant had once played for Ganondorf. Other than that though, I do agree that is the most likely scenario at the present time. Hero of Time 87 04:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) here is my theory. --Power courage wisdom and time 15:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) MC | -OoT- / \ | | Ganon Freed MM flood | | TP | | | FS | | | oracles | | | LA | | | FSA | | | LoZ | | | Aol | | WW AlttP | | PH End | End Notes Hyrule 1: 1st link:MC 2nd link:Oot, MM 3rd link:FS 4th link:OoA, OoS, and LA 5th link:FSA 6th link:LoZ, Aol 7th link:AlttP Hyrule 2: 1st link:MC 2nd link:Oot 3rd link:WW, PH Proof MC happens although i don't know if ganon appeared in this game but after that OoT and he is sealed away then Link is sent back in time and in termina MM happens after that Link returns to Hyrule and he passes on then Link in TP is born and TP occurs ganon is killed in this game so FS occurs then the oracles happen when Twinrova try to revive him in the light world but it fails while Link is going to hyrule he gets to Koliant island while there Dark Link kills Zelda and completes the ritual so Link passes on and the next Link does FSA and ganon is sealed away in the Four Sword after that LoZ happens and ganon is killed and then on Link's 16th b-day and Impa tells how the Zelda from MC got the sleeping spell and Aol passes 100 years pass and the age of legends is over and ganon is in the dark world and escapes and ALttP happens the Triforce complete ganon dead and the ancient prophecy fullfilled.And in Hyrule 2 WW happens then PH.--Power courage wisdom and time 15:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I have personally played all the games and know their stories pretty well now. I highly doubt MC comes before OOT, simply because there's almost nothing to connect it to OOT like some others. MC and the Four Swords games likely occur in the new Hyrule found by Link and Tetra, as evidenced by the same toon style that WW uses. I still stand by Fused Shadows' timeline (with the corrections I stated before) because of various reasons. If I get a chance, I'll make those reasons and my timeline known if I get some free time today or tonight. Hero of Time 87 18:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Hyrulean Civil War | Ocarina of Time / \ Great Flood Majora's Mask | | Wind Waker Twilight Princess | | Phantom Hourglass Agahnim becomes a vessel for Ganondorf's spirit. | | Link and Tetra A Link to the Past find a new Hyrule | | Oracle games (which order I'm not certain) One of the Zeldas | is put to sleep Link's Awakening until Zelda II | The Minish Cap | Four Swords | Four Swords Adventures | Original Legend of Zelda | Zelda II: The Adventure of Link This is how I currently believe it goes. Hero of Time 87 18:55, 3 April 2008 (UTC) well 1st in TP Ganondorf is killed right? then FS happens and then the oracles when he is nearly revived and then the LA happens while that happens Zelda is killed by dark link and completes ritual time passes on and ganon is killed in LoZ then aol then ganon is released in the Dark World and is killed.for good. and Vaati can't come back because the Four sword is drowned and how can Tetra be the Zelda that has Eternal sleep because it says in Aol that it was the 1st zelda that fell asleep. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:02, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Guys i forgot to mention the war before MC and in OoT are the same. Explaining why it goes 1st. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:50, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Actually, I believe the two wars (the Hyrulean Civil War and the war before the Minish Cap) are different. The Hyrulean Civil War involved the Dark Interlopers, while the Minish Cap's war merely involved an attack of dark creatures. I am not convinced they are the same, because they have VERY different backgrounds, unless the hero of the Minish Cap war was the Hero of Time's father, which I tend to doubt. I still believe the Minish Cap occurs after the flood, explaining the new names of the landmarks in Hyrule. They likely moved far inland when they found a new continent, hence why we do not see an ocean. And then, later in Hyrule's history, they shifted the new Hyrule's boundaries back toward the ocean and renamed some of its landmarks the same as the original Hyrule's landmarks. And the Four Sword Sanctuary was in Frozen Hyrule, not on a mountaintop if I remember correctly. The Four Sword would have been destroyed in the flood had it been before the flood, which to me rules out the possibility of it occurring before the flood. The creation of the Four Sword did not occur until the new Hyrule was founded I believe. And there's actually no evidence currently to determine the identity of the Zelda in Zelda II. Many think she was the first, but it's more widely believed (and I support this) that the Princess Zelda of Ocarina of Time was the first Zelda. The one placed into the enchanted slumber was likely named after her though, hence the shared name. I still stand by the one I posted because it has no major flaws and everything seems to still flow fairly well in it. Hero of Time 87 21:17, 3 April 2008 (UTC) but the in OoT the Great Deku Tree said that all races were pitted against each other for the Master Sword and the Triforce but the Picori to small to compete made the picori sword for the Hero to End the war (a.k.a. OoT's links father) and he died in the ending battle. any other differences i can explain oh and by the way the monsters are the Twili/Dark interlopers. --Power courage wisdom and time 21:47, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I'm 99.9% certain that the Hyrulean Civil War is the one involving the Twili because all the pieces fit and it's stated in more games than one that there are MANY similar pieces of information about them. I have no doubt they are the same there. And no, I do not think the Four Sword was created before the new Hyrule was founded, because it was never mentioned in the old Hyrule, nor in OOT or TWW. When it's not mentioned in the game before nor the game after, it doesn't seem to fit, that's just how a puzzle works for me. It's logical that MC, FS, and FSA are all in the same group and thus come one after the other because they are the only games to reference the Four Sword. And yes, I told you that the old man in the grave with the Master Sword could be the Hero of Winds or one of his elderly descendants that was passing the sword on to the next hero, kind of like the knight in Indiana Jones. I could see that happening, and since the last person we see in possession of the Master Sword was the Hero of Winds, it makes it plausible. In the Hyrulean Civil War, the Interlopers sparked the war over the Triforce. The Goddesses sent the Light Spirits to dispose of them and remove them from the equation in the war. With them gone, Ganondorf got the remaining sides to negotiate in the King of Hyrule's favor, uniting the country under the Royal Family's banner and winning the King's trust. And ten years later, Ganondorf had formulated his plan for taking over the Sacred Realm after learning what he needed to open the Door of Time. Then OOT ensues. An no, I am convinced the Hyrulean Civil War was exactly what it says it is: a civil war between the tribes of Hyrule over the Triforce, as is stated in OOT, TP, and ALttP. The war in MC states that the Minish gave the Light Force and the Picori Blade to a hero of that war, which in no way fits with the Hyrulean Civil War. They are two different wars, I have no doubts there. And it makes sense that the forces of evil staged a HUGE comeback in the new Hyrule so as to establish themselves as a force in that new world and ended up sealed within the Bound Chest. The Hero of that war that used the Picori Blade and the Light Force might have even been the Hero of Winds, and it looked like him in the stained glass window too. It's my belief that upon founding the new Hyrule, the evil monsters of the world also followed them there to establish themselves there as well, and that's when the Minish gave the Hero of Winds the Picori Blade and the Light Force to battle the monsters before they could disperse around the new Hyrule. Then they were bound in the chest and kept there for a time. Following that war, the Hero of Winds likely gave the Light Force to Tetra (Princess Zelda), and it journeyed down her line to the Princess Zelda of Minish Cap. That is my theory, and it has no major flaws and seems to make sense to me. It just makes no sense for MC to occur before the flood because it's not referenced in TWW or in OOT, and it just doesn't fit really. Hero of Time 87 02:36, 4 April 2008 (UTC)